Clinton-Blair Voters
In Chawosaurian Politics, the term Clinton-Blair Voters is a description to Chawosaurian capitalist voters who leaned to the center-left. Clinton-Blair voters tend tobe culturally liberal but fiscally conservative. Many of them hold "socially liberal" views, and they were Cold War Liberals during the Cold War. Clinton-Blair voters are staunchly anti-communist, and the capitalists have leaned left-wing to more far-left historically, resulting in poor election results in Chawosaurian Legislative Elections throughout the mid to later Cold War. The origin of the term Clinton-Blair voters comes from the two prominent center to center left world leaders: U.S. President William J. "Bill" Clinton of the United States, and U.K. Prime Minister Tony Blair of the United Kingdom, Clinton and Blair are known to have resurrected their put-aside political parties back to political relevance by appeasing the shifting popular electorate and landscape that shifted to the political right in the late 20th century, Clinton and Blair done this by alienating the unpopular left-wing elites that have reigned their most respected parties since World War II, reversing the conquests of the forces of President Franklin D. Roosevelt, and Prime Minister Clement Attlee. These Clinton-Blair voters gained vast visibility primarily in the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, but because the capitalists under Degotoga K. Atagulkalu turned out tobe so left-wing once they came to power in 2018, they were not as visible, energized, or as effective in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections. But since Shang Jong Parker and his Communist Party were returned back to power on January 1, 2020, these Clinton-Blair Voters became one of the most talked-about voting groups in the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election, the 2020 Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party leadership election, and way beyond other events in the 2020s, and the capitalists were bitterly criticized for ignoring their interests by anti-communist media outlets and political commentators all across the political center. Because they're socially secular but fiscally conservative, they are collectively part of the ideology of Secular Conservatism. Overview Origin and History ] ] When the Communist Party ended decades of anti-socialist rule in the Chawopolis Palace in the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the anti-communist side shifted far-right in response commanded by Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, but the far-right capitalists lost seats consistently election after election until they hit into electoral oblivion in the 1965 Chawosaurian legislative elections, and by the 1975 Chawosaurian elections, George Windsor copied the socialist trends of the UK Labour Party and did fairly successfully for an anti-communist party in the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections. In the 1979 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the social democrats who unseated communists formed the Social Democratic Labour Party, but the party establishment set up a more third way platform to reach out to moderate voters, and while the Social Democratic Labour Party did lost 81 seats to the Communist Party, keeping 182 seats, this third way strategy will actually pay off in the elections of 1985, and 1989. But it's gonna alienate the left-wing populist voters in the elections of 1995, and 1999. Originally known as Third Way Voters, inspired by the centrist to center-left politicians: Bill Clinton from the United States, Tony Blair from the United Kingdom, and Jean Chrétien from Canada, third way voters shifted to their ends, and by the 1997 British general election, because U.S. President Bill Clinton and U.K. Prime Minister Tony Blair are the world's two prominent third-way social democratic world leaders, these Chawosaurian voters gained the name Clinton-Blair Voters. Clinton-Blair voters barely had any attention in Chawosaurian media. They were barely energized in any election in the 2005 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections, and the 2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections. They gained visibility but still had no attention in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections. DKA's Arsenals of Socialism deterred these Clinton-Blairites from voting in the 2018 Chawosaurian elections and the 2019 Chawosaurian elections. Political Views Clinton-Blair voters are generally socially liberal. Culturally liberal but fiscally conservative. They strongly support same-sex marriage, abortion rights, immigration rights, and civil rights, but opposed big government, universal healthcare, tuition-free education, environmental protection, and a social democracy. They are fine with raising taxes on corporations and rich people, but opposed raising taxes on middle and lower class people. Clinton-Blair voters are skeptical of populism, they view populism as anarchism and communist in nature. Demographics Clinton-Blair voters are mostly white middle class pink and white-collar suburbanites. In Chawosaurian political culture, in contrast to these Clinton-Blair voters, green-collar workers are strongly left-wing populist, blue-collar workers tend to lean right-wing populists. Clinton-Blair voters are less vulnerable to losing their jobs to outsourcing unless you exclude the pink collar workers. Electoral History Chawosaurian Direct Elections TBD Chawosaurian Legislative Elections TBD See also * TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Conservatism in Chawosauria Category:Clinton-Blair Voters